


Lesson 1: Safe Landing

by Hikary



Series: The Pilot's Guide to Parenthood [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adoption, Blanket Permission, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Podfic Welcome, The Skywalkers are doing fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: Rey issoft.*(or: when Wedge and Luke were having the time of their life being fist-time dads to baby Rey.)





	Lesson 1: Safe Landing

**Author's Note:**

> *Here's my uncalled for contribution to the 'Rey Antilles is real' thing. This is going to be my maxi container of shameless Antilles-Skywalker fluff. 
> 
> *So, yeah. It's not clear how I got from being a teenager obsessed with The Attack of the Clones to a (current) wannabe adult with a 'rebel scum' tattoo and an inexplicable love for Wedge Antilles. I even _cosplayed_ him. And you know how ugly his helmet is XD Anyway, I love how random life can get, and I love to write it down somewhere, to make sure I will never forget this phase.
> 
> *No beta was involved. I might regret this choice, but, in my experience, people do not regret much at 2:30 am.

Rey is _soft_.

She is tiny - the tiniest human being he has ever seen. Or maybe not. Maybe, she's is the tiniest human being he has ever _observed_. He does observe her, for hours, until someone comes looking for him - Luke, mostly, but Leia or Norra or Tycho sometimes. _We thought you got lost_ , they tease him lovingly, and truth is, he _is_ lost. Completely lost in that flawless, tiny, soft human, who keeps rolling on the floor, waving a small X-Wing toy over her head, unaware of how much her presence has changed everything. Not that he didn't love the idea of a family before or that he had never thought about children. The current Skywalker's offer a pretty encouraging example of domestic success (and, frankly, they should have all counted their blessing, as an extended family, because no one in the whole Galaxy had ever seen a child so smart and well-behaved as little Ben). And yet, thinking and dreaming and planning is not quite the same as having your husband waking up in a fit in the middle of the night, running like a madman out of the camp (shitty mission, shitty camp, based on Jakku) and returning with a baby girl in his arms.

Typical Luke Antilles-Skywalker.

_The Force made me do it._

Under any other circumstance, Wedge would have raised his special 'too old and married for this bullshit'-eyebrow. But no, a Force-sensitive ridiculously powerful husband who talks to Force Ghosts isn't enough; nope, you are clearly asking for the cutest little Force-sensitive 4-year-old in the Galaxy.

 

« Daddy! Come here! » Rey squeaks, delighted by her own idea « Come play with me! »

Wedge finds himself flying across the room and landing on the playmat - not before having crashed against every piece of furniture in the room. Part of him is actually _touched_ by the fact that Rey cannot wait even five seconds to play with him, or it might be just a concussion.

« Rey! » Luke storms into the room, blonde hair almost buzzing with the Force.

He glances at the pair on the floor, unsure whether to be concerned for Wedge's skeletal system, careful not to upset Rey, or simply laugh his ass off at the image of his husband sprawled face-down on a X-Wing runway playmat. 

« What did we say about moving things, Rey? We ask people _nicely_. We do _not_ make them fly. »

Rey's eyes go big and her lower lip starts trembling, as she nods to Luke. Wedge hurries to sit down and takes Rey into his arms. Everyone seems to believe that Wedge is the serious, responsible parent, the one who can hold his ground for educational purposes; but that's a blatant lie. The truth is, Rey has no serious parents. That's why they keep Leia, after all.

« It's fine! It's fine! Daddy is fine! » he manages, although he's a little bit out of breath. « It's okay _S_ _unray_ , it happens. » he adds, giving her cheeks a little squeeze.

Rey gives him a tentative smile, and buries her face in Wedge's collarbone. The man sighs. _Crying avoided. Mission accomplished. Red Squadron, that was a great work you did out there_.

« _It happens_. » Luke mocks him with his lips, making sure Rey can't see him. « You never said that to _me_. »

« That's because you're a grown ass man. »

Luke feigns an offended expression; and yet, he leans down to kiss his husband's temple.

-fin

**Author's Note:**

> *I am not too familiar with the expanded universe, although I love doing my researches. However, if something doesn't fit in, sorry, I try!
> 
> *Needless to say, feel free to throw prompts. Like, I am a super slow writer, but you never know.
> 
> *SUNRAY IS THE NEW STARDUST. BYE.  
> 


End file.
